Archive:A/E UW Farmer
This build uses high damage PBAoE spells combined with the immunity given by Shadow Form in order to accomplish the smites run/farm in UW. Attributes and Skills prof=assas/eleme firema=12 shadow=12+1+3AttunementDjinn's Haste@14Formof Elemental PowerShower@14of Coals@14Font@14Neutrality/build Necessities * Radiant or Shrouded Armor. * 20% enchanting, +5 energy weapon, such as a Totem Axe. Wand or Staff, max damage rec. fire to deal with Dying Nightmares. * +12 energy rec.<12 fire focus. Usage Use Flame Djinn's Haste and run up and take the quest from the Lost Soul. Watch out for any Dying Nightmare popping up. Then cast in this order: *Fire Attunement wait to get max energy back... *Flame Djinn's Haste *Shadow Form Then quickly grab one or two groups of graspings and run back. Then cast skills in this order: *Glyph of Elemental Power *Meteor Shower *Bed of Coals *Lava Font *Flame Djinn's Haste *Feigned Neutrality If you agro a group of Bladed Aatxes don't try to run away. Continue with the chain but as soon as you cast Flame Djinn's Haste run into the corner quickly. There should be no survivors amongst the graspings. If they are any graspings remaining, they are at this time fleeing from your AoE damage, so Feigned Neutrality should give you sufficient defense and life back to stay alive in order to recast one or two offensive spells to finish them or wanding them. You have a 24s invulnerability with Shadow Form on for the pull and the killing, so you can take your time to insure your AoE spike. Another option for the bravest, is to cast Fire Attunement + Shadow Form and to go straight ahead into the big group of graspings, Bladed Aatxes and an eventual Dying Nightmare, and then unleash hell on them, finishing the graspings off with Flame Djinn's Haste and running away with the speed boost after the spike (because the Bladed Aatxes are not really friendly!). Once all the graspings have been eliminated, do the typical run to the smites using Flame Djinn's Haste. You can make a stop just before passing the arch if you have misjudged the path of Bladed Aatxes or graspings and Dying Nightmare patrol. If a Dying Nightmare pops up while you run and follow you, just pull him in a safe place and while going close kill him with a Flame Djinn's Haste burst. Anytime during the run you can use Shadow Form if you find yourself in danger (remind that you should be far from danger at the end of Shadow Form), with a 24s duration time (with a +20% enchanting) you should have plenty of time to reach the smites area. In order to pull large groups of smites or while waiting before they are all balled up around you, you can start by using Feigned Neutrality to assure some good defense and survival. Then cast the skills: *Shadow Form *Glyph of Elemental Power *Meteor Shower *Bed of Coals *Lava Font *Flame Djinn's Haste *Feigned Neutrality (that should be reloaded even if used in the beginning of the pull) If any smites survives, do the same tactics as stated above for graspings or if anything goes really bad, you still can run away with Flame Djinn's Haste. Keep Fire Attunement up while casting fire spells as it's your only energy management. For the Coldfire Nights, your best solution is to avoid them, but if you get caught, this build is safer than any other one, cast Shadow Form and stay far as they use Frozen Burst, the only spell that can hit you through Shadow Form and slow you down. Then hit your running enchantment and go out of their reach. I have also found out that if you are cautious and afraid of losing 1k from dying in the underworld, you can use this same build on most melee based monsters. Vermin farming seems to be very effective with this build. Counters *Bad timing *Energy Degen *Knockdown/Interrupts by grasping *This build can only take about 15 smites at a time due to the fact that some of them will use Reversal of Fortune combined with Zealot's Fire Notes *This build is an adapted version of the A/E Gloom Farmer and E/Mo Savannah Heat Farmer builds. * Video tutorial: Video tutorial, shows everything you need to know. A/E UW Farmer